Candy Shop
by Ashikaga Shu
Summary: Kau berpikir, mungkin Allen sudah tidak butuh kau sebagai semangatnya, sebagaimana dia tidak membutuhkan permen untuk menjadikan wajahnya berseri-seri. Atau mungkin Allenlah yang berusaha menjauhkanmu darinya agar kau tetap selamat dari api pertempurannya? Allen x Reader


**[Candy Shop]**

Allen Walker x Reader

.

-Man's fanfiction

{The story is mine, the rest belongs to Hoshino-sensei}

.

.

Please Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

Malam berkabut di London membuat siapapun menggerutu, tak terkecuali kau yang baru saja hendak menutup toko permenmu. Beberapa anak kecil dan orang tuanya, keluar dari toko sembari merapatkan mantelnya dan kau mengucapkan terima kasih dengan senyum terlebar yang bisa kau berikan, kemudian bersungut kembali dengan dinginnya kabut malam ini. Kau yang semula sudah membalik papan bertuliskan 'Close' di pintu kaca tokomu, tertahan karena sebuah suara.

"Permisi, Lady! Bisakah aku membeli beberapa permen sebelum kau benar-benar menutup tokomu?"

Kau menoleh dan spontan kembali memasang senyum. Aah, kali ini kau lebih tulus tersenyum. Apalagi mengingat ternyata yang memanggilmu adalah seorang pemuda yang kau kenal: Allen Walker.

"Ah, Sir Walker! Kupikir Anda tidak akan datang lagi, mengingat sudah beberapa minggu Anda tidak kemari… mungkin sebulan?"

Kau dengan terburu-buru mempersilakan Allen yang lepas dari seragam hitam Orde-nya. Kau berpikir, mungkin saat itu Allen tengah menikmati liburannya. Seperti biasa, pemuda yang (diam-diam) kau sukai sejak setahun yang lalu untuk menjadi pelanggan tetapmu, menghampiri rak-rak yang menyediakan beragam manisan yang selalu saja membuat penyuka makanan manis terpana.

Melihat ekspresi bahagia Allen, kau teringat bagaimana kau bisa membuka toko yang akhirnya berkembang dengan baik di kota London yang sibuk. Kau membuka toko itu sejak kau masih remaja, dengan uang yang kau sisihkan dari hasil kerjamu sebagai _home companion _dan _governess _dari seorang _Lord _yang mempekerjakanmu sejak kau baru saja lulus dari akademi. Itu adalah impianmu sejak lama, dan kau sangat bahagia dengan segala yang berhasil kau capai. Memang kau agak kerepotan ketika pelanggan bersesakan di dalam tokomu saat jam istirahat atau akhir pekan, namun itu semua adalah imbalan atas pertemuanmu dengan Allen. Di sela-sela pengunjung yang berdesakan itulah kau dengan mudah mendapati mereka yang dari Black Orde melihat-lihat isi tokomu. Kau melihat beberapa pemuda dan seorang wanita, tetapi pandanganmu jatuh tepat di mata silver sang Walker yang ternyata tengah menatapmu—kau tidak tahu apakah dia memang menatapmu atau menatap permen yang berada di depan meja pembayaran—dan kalian saling melempar senyum sebagai kesopanan.

"Lady?"

Kau segera tergagap, menyadari bahwa Allen tengah menatapmu heran. Kau segera memperbaiki sikap tubuhmu dengan tersipu-sipu. "Lady? Ada apa?"

"Aah, bukan apa-apa, hanya tengah berpikir kapan kabut akan hilang," bohongmu, segera mengalihkan perhatiannya, "nah. Sir Walker, kau sudah selesai dengan belanjaan…mu…?" kau segera terperangah melihat timbunan manisan di keranjangnya. Mungkin setengah isi tokomu sudah berada di situ. Allen tertawa melihat reaksimu dan ia mengangguk. "Ya, ini semuanya tolong dihitung," katanya masih tertawa.

"Wow, Sir, kuakui kau nyaris membuatku kaya jika kau setiap hari memborong setengah isi tokoku seperti ini," candamu. Tanganmu gesit menghitung harga barang yang dibeli Allen. _Cookies, candy cane, chocolate bar, chips, crackers, muffin, marshmallow, caramel, meringues…_

"Astaga, Sir Walker—"

"Allen."

"Ah, maaf, Allen," kau tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan, "sebenarnya ini akan kau jadikan persediaan selama berapa tahun, Sir?"

Allen kembali tertawa mendengar reaksimu yang masih tidak percaya dengan porsi makannya. "Sedari dulu memang aku banyak makan, Miss. Kau kaget?"

"Ya, tak kusangka _gentleman _setampan kau bisa makan sebanyak ini…wow."

"Kau bilang aku tampan? Terima kasih, kalau begitu."

Kau segera tersadar bahwa kau baru saja mengucapkan pujian mengenai ketampanan Allen, dan wajahmu segera merona seperti tomat. Astaga, apa yang baru saja kupikirkan, begitu pikirmu. Masih dengan Allen yang geli melihatmu yang terus saja mengeluarkan berbagai ekspresi menarik, kau langsung menyembunyikan wajahmu dengan menunduk dalam-dalam, masih menghitung belanjaan Allen. Tapi tidak beruntung bagimu, karena sepertinya, meskipun kau sudah berusaha menyembunyikan wajahmu yang semerah tomat, Allen masih saja tersenyum menatapmu.

"Kau juga cantik, Lady."

"Oh! T…terima kasih, uhm…" kau gugup setengah mati, buru-buru menyelesaikan hitunganmu. Segera setelah kau menyebutkan jumlah harga yang harus Allen bayar, kau mendongak, mencoba menatap balik Allen yang berganti menunduk untuk mengambil uang di kantong mantelnya.

"Uhm…Allen?"

"Ya?" Allen mendongak. "Ada apa?"

"Uhm, tidak…hanya saja…aku…" kau menarik napas panjang. Otakmu sedari tadi yang bertarung untuk memutuskan sesuatu, akhirnya sampai pada solusi yang kau anggap terbaik. Kau mencoba mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya. "Allen…aku menyukaimu."

Hening tercipta. Allen Walker yang semula tersenyum pun terkejut. Tak berapa, senyum yang lenyap kembali.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Miss."

* * *

…

* * *

Kau melewatkan harimu, entah keberapa kali sejak Allen membalas perasaanmu. Dan hari ini, dimana Allen dan kau saling berhubungan melalui surat, kau mendapat pengunjung yang mengaku sebagai teman Allen.

"Permisi, nona. Aku mendapati bahwa toko ini sering dikunjungi Allen saat dia masih di Black Orde—"

'Masih' di Black Orde?

"—apa Allen masih sering kemari? Atau kau pernah melihatnya, dan kapan terakhir dia mengunjungimu?"

'Kau pernah melihatnya'?

'Terakhir mengunjungimu'?

Apa maksud orang-orang ini, kau tidak mengerti sama sekali. Kau terdiam lama untuk mencerna maksud mereka, dan kau segera tahu pasti meskipun kau tidak mempercayainya: bahwa Allen sudah melepas statusnya sebagai anggota Black Orde dan bahwa dia dicari-cari.

"Maaf, Sir. Aku rasa aku tidak ingat wajah ini, tidak ada orang dari Black Orde yang datang kesini sejak setahun yang lalu."

…

Kau mengamati kepergian dua tamu yang terdiri dari seorang pemuda Inggris berkacamata dan seorang lagi pemuda oriental berwajah cantik. Kau sebenarnya tahu maksud baik mereka untuk menemukan Allen, tetapi kau diam, memutuskan untuk mengaku tidak tahu mengenai nasib Allen Walker. Kau mengambil secarik kertas dari laci mejamu dan tersenyum melihat tulisan Allen.

"Ah, Allen…bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakan aku tahu keberadaanmu, jika kau saja sudah berhenti menyuratiku sejak tiga bulan yang lalu?"

* * *

...

* * *

"_Uhm…Allen?"_

"_Ya?" Allen mendongak. "Ada apa?"_

"_Uhm, tidak…hanya saja…aku…" kau menarik napas panjang. Otakmu sedari tadi yang bertarung untuk memutuskan sesuatu, akhirnya sampai pada solusi yang kau anggap terbaik. Kau mencoba mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya. "Allen…aku menyukaimu."_

_Hening tercipta. Allen Walker yang semula tersenyum pun terkejut. Tak berapa, senyum yang lenyap kembali._

"_Aku juga menyukaimu, Miss," jeda lama di dalam kalimat Walker. "Tapi kau harus tahu, bahwa aku tidak mungkin berada disini, bahkan untuk mendampingimu…"_

"_Tidak apa, Allen, aku tahu pekerjaanmu, dan aku akan menjadi tempatmu untuk mengumpulkan semangatmu. Sama seperti toko permen yang menjadi tempatmu membeli permen yang membuat wajahmu berseri-seri," potongmu gugup. Kau begitu bahagia mendengar balasan Allen, dan kau berusaha agar kau tidak kehilangan Allen lagi; tidak secara fisik. Kau tidak ingin Allen tidak kembali ke sisimu._

"_Aa, kau benar…"Allen kembali menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, mengukir kembali senyuman yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada siapapun. "Semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali, Miss. Karena aku pasti akan membutuhkanmu untuk mengumpulkan kembali semangatku."_

* * *

…

* * *

Kau berpikir, mungkin Allen sudah tidak butuh kau sebagai semangatnya, sebagaimana dia tidak membutuhkan permen untuk menjadikan wajahnya berseri-seri. Atau mungkin Allenlah yang berusaha menjauhkanmu darinya agar kau tetap selamat dari api pertempurannya?

.

.

xxxFINxxx

.

.

.

**Author's Note :**

Sebenarnya saya ingin membuatnya menjadi drabble, tapi saya kebablasan...dan nggak ada yang bisa diedit lagi Orz. Maaf jika cerita dan judul nggak nyambung.

.Ashikaga Shu.


End file.
